The Goofballs of Madagascar
by MeganAgent13
Summary: What happens when Megan and her cousins get sucked into the Penguins world, and into the lair of Dr. Blowhole? How long can the evil dolphin last before the Goofballs annoy him to death? Can the four cousins keep Megan from getting herself killed? Read on and review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Goofballs...A team of five kids who created a silly band while at Disney World. Their purpose...to create silly songs from popular songs today. Songs include "Oh Palm Tree", "I Blew Up Your Car", "We Are The Goofballs", and many more. Together, they can either be super funny or the most annoying thing in the world. Team members include:**

**Caleb, a 13 year old retard with a mole on his nose, most annoying. Code name: MB or Monkey Boy.**

**Becca, a 16 year old aname lover, least annoying. Caleb's sister. Code Name: TC or Taco Chihuahua. Hates Caleb.**

**Megan, a 14 year old leader of the Goofballs. Smart alec. Song writer. Usually argues with Caleb, her cousin. Ashley's big sister. Code Name: MM or MegaMeg.**

**Kira, a 10 year old hyper girl. Very dramatic. Little sister of Caleb and Becca. Code Name: LP or Little Princess.**

**Ashley, an 11 year old hyper girl. Usually gets along with Kira, her cousin. Protected by Megan, her big sis. Code Name: LG or Little Girl.**

**What happens when these four meet a dolphin with a low tolerance for weird...Dr. Blowhole, or as Megan likes to call him, Flippy the One-Eyed Dentist. (Check on , he really is a dentist!)**

It was a quiet day in the nice little house. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, no loud noises at all.

One million miles away in America...

Megan, Caleb, Becca, Kira, and Ashley were romping around the basement of Megan's two story house. They were working on their latest song... a song for the My Car Guy from Penguins of Madagascar, their fav. TV show.

"KK, guys, let's do this! The camera is rolling!" Megan shouted as they got into position. They all stood in front of a cardboard car painted red.

Megan was dressed as a pink ninja, Caleb was dressed as a monkey, Becca was an anime charachter from Hitalia, Kira and Ashley were ballerinas. Go figure. They all started singing...

Oh his eyes, his eyes  
>Have never been seen on the tv<br>His hair, his hair  
>I think it's black, but it may be green.<br>He says "MY Car!"  
>And he says it every day.<p>

Oh, I know, I know  
>He gets a new car frequently<br>It's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that he's is never seen<br>And when we ask the others  
>If he is okay<br>I say.

We never see his face  
>So there's not a thing that I would change.<br>But I am sorry  
>They blew up his car.<p>

He never smiles  
>Because his insurance bill is wild.<br>Dude, I am sorry  
>They blew up his car.<p>

YEEEAAAAAHHH!

They all laughed at the perfect song. Caleb took the cardboard prop and threw it offscene. Everyone made explosion noises. Suddenly, a portal opened in the wall.

"What the heck is that?" Kira and Ashley said together.

"It's a portal!" Megan yelled.

"Save my mole!" Caleb yelled. Megan slapped him.

"This is no time for moles! We have to figure out what this...MEGAN DON'T JUMP IN!" Becca yelled as she grabbed Caleb and jumped into the portal. the other three jumped in after them.

**What will happen to the five Goofballs? BTW: The song "They Blew Up His Car" is a parody of "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars. The lyrics by the Goofballs belong to the goofballs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Goofballs...A team of five kids who created a silly band while at Disney World. Their purpose...to create silly songs from popular songs today. Songs include "Oh Palm Tree", "I Blew Up Your Car", "We Are The Goofballs", and many more. Together, they can either be super funny or the most annoying thing in the world. Team members include:**

**Caleb, a 13 year old retard with a mole on his nose, most annoying. Code name: MB or Monkey Boy.**

**Becca, a 16 year old aname lover, least annoying. Caleb's sister. Code Name: TC or Taco Chihuahua. Hates Caleb.**

**Megan, a 14 year old leader of the Goofballs. Smart alec. Song writer. Usually argues with Caleb, her cousin. Ashley's big sister. Code Name: MM or MegaMeg.**

**Kira, a 10 year old hyper girl. Very dramatic. Little sister of Caleb and Becca. Code Name: LP or Little Princess.**

**Ashley, an 11 year old hyper girl. Usually gets along with Kira, her cousin. Protected by Megan, her big sis. Code Name: LG or Little Girl.**

**What happens when these four meet a dolphin with a low tolerance for weird...Dr. Blowhole, or as Megan likes to call him, Flippy the One-Eyed Dentist. (Check on , he really is a dentist!)**

Chapter 2: In A LOT of Trouble

"Ow! Caleb get your foot out of my face! It stinks to high Heaven!" Megan yelled under the other four Goofballs. Megan was at the bottom, with Caleb, Ashley, Kira, and Becca on top.

"Well sorry, Miss Sensative nose! I'm crushed by three Goofballs!" Caleb shouted back. Kira, Becca, and Ashley stood up. Then, Megan kicked Caleb off of her. He flew off somewhere.

"OUCH! GET OFF ME, ANNOYING HUMAN!" a high pitched voice yelled. Megan gasped.

"OMG! It can't be!" Megan said. They all stood up and turned around to face none other than Dr. Blowhole being crushed by Caleb.

"EEK! DR. BLOWHOLE!" Kira shrieked in a high voice. Blowhole covered his ears, which is weird because dolphins don't have ears.

Caleb got up and ran back over to the other four. They all just stared at the one-eyed dolphin, who stared back with anger.

"Red one, how'd they get here?" Dr. Blowhole asked a lobster.

"Who, doc?" he asked back. Blowhole pointed a flipper in the direction of the Goofballs.

"Them! The five dullard humans dressed in ridiculous outfits!" Blowhole shouted. Four of the Goofballs smiled, except for Megan.

"DULLARD! My IQ was 118 in the fifth grade! Caleb may be dullard, but I know all about you, FLIPPY!" Megan shouted. Blowhole was taken by suprise.

"Hey!" Caleb shouted at Megan's remark. Blowhole, angry, got up in Megan's face. Megan just crossed her arms.

"DON"T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN!" Blowhole snarled at Megan.

"What? FLIPPY!" Megan grinned. Blowhole raised a flipper, as if to smack Megan. But something held him back. Maybe it was the fact that Megan had the guts to talk back to the supervillian. Megan didn't even flinch. The other four flinched a tad when Blowhole raised his flipper to smack Megan, but were suprised when it didn't happen. Blowhole lowered his flipper and sneered at Megan.

"That was a warning, human-"

"Megan." Megan interrupted.

"Whatever, Meeygan. The next time you dare call me that name again, I will not hesitate to smack some sense into you." Blowhole threatened.

"You have endangered the penguins countless times! You threatened the Arctic! You even mutated a bunny! I will treat you with as much respect as you have treated this world! FLIPPY FLIPPY FLIPPY!" Megan yelled.

"I will hit you, HUMAN!" Blowhole shouted.

"Really? Hit me! Go aheah, FLIPPY!" Megan yelled, her face angry. Blowhole struck her across the face, hard. Megan stumbled back, but was caught by Becca and Kira. Caleb and Ashley stood in shock.

Blowhole ordered the lobsters to place the Goofballs inside a cage until he had time to "Deal With" them. Megan and Caleb decided not to tell Kira that he meant death.

**OH NO! What will happen to the Goofballs next? Find out soon! HAhHAHAHA FLIPPY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter, the Goofballs had been sucked through a portal into the penguins world. Megan got slapped by Blowhole, Caleb got kicked by Megan, and the others are freaked out. They are now stuck in a cage, awaiting their doom. What will happen to our five heroes...in training?**

Chapter 3: So Annoying, It Hurts

Megan, Caleb, Becca, Kira, and Ashley waited impatiently inside the cage. Becca was fidgeting with her Hitalia costume, Kira and Ashley were worried, and Caleb was chasing his monkey tail. Megan had become silent, with her back turned to the others. Caleb poked her shoulder.

"Hey, Meg, what's wrong?" Caleb asked. Megan turned around. Caleb gasped. A small, purple bruise had implanted itself on Megan's cheek, right where she had been slapped. Megan grinned.

"Does it hurt?" Caleb asked. Megan's grin got even wider. She laughed.

"Haha...I'm gonna kill that dolphin!" Megan laughed. Blowhole seemed to hear this, and he laughed.

"You? Kill me? Never! A little girl like you? Akakaka!" He cackled. Megan crossed her arms and stared at the villian.

"I'm 14 years old! And yes, I'm gonna make sure you get your just desserts, starting with a can of MY FIST!" Megan threatened. The other four cheered her on, even though they knew she was gonna get herself hurt.

"Go MegaMeg!" Becca cheered. Blowhole got closer to the cage.

"When I have time to finish you five, you, Meeygan, will be the first to go!"

"You saying my name incorrectly will annoy me to death sooner than you can get to us!" Megan smiled.

"Ha! If you want to see annoying, the five of you better look in a mirror!" The mad dolphin mocked. Megan, Caleb, Becca and the others decided to annoy him, then and there.

"Oh, we're annoying. And we're gonna prove it!" Caleb said. They all started to sing.

TC, MM, MB, LG, LP,  
>We are silly!<br>Yeah Yeah Yeah  
>Because...<p>

We are the Goofballs!  
>We ain't no meatballs!<br>We are the Goofballs,  
>We ain't no meatballs!<br>We are the Goofballs,  
>We ain't no meatballs!<p>

YEAH!

By the time they were finished, Blowhole was covering his ears. The five Goofs started to laugh.

"Haha! If only the penguins could see us now!" Kira and Ashley said in unison.

"If only Perryrocks-Wolf Warrior and Freddy'sNightmare1984 could see this! I'd be soooo popular on fanfiction!" Megan said. The others looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What is fanfiction?" Caleb asked.

"Something you'll never see because you're not smart enough to go on the internet!" Becca said.

"Wait, you know of the pen-you-ins?" Dr. Blowhole asked.

"Oh...no..." they all said in unison.

**What will happen to the Goofballs next? Find out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Loudmouths to the end

"Wait! You five know the pengooins?"

The five just stood there, their mouths agape. They were about to get themselves in serious trouble. Megan, who was the only brains in the family (Obviously!), tried to fix things.

"Pengooins? No, we don't know any Pengooins! I'm not really sure what a pengooin is!" Megan said slyly, with a touch of nervousness. Kira stepped out in front of them.

"I think he means penguins! Yeah, we know a lot about the penguins! Well, Megan mostly! We are huge fans! Caleb is like Rico, Ashley and I are like Private, and Megan is sorta a mix between Skipper and Kowalski! Becca isn't really into the show. Also-" Kira was silenced when Megan slapped a hand over her mouth.

_"Shut up!" _Becca whispered. The mad dolphin approached them with a devious smile.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I've underestimated you five. You few hold too valuable information to be set free." He said with a grin.

"Great going, Kira! Now we have to listen to him talk all day!" Megan yelled. Blowhole sneered.

"Though I have no problem with dropping you into a pot of lava."

The five thought for a second on how they were going to escape, well four of the five. Megan was occupied arguing with Blowhole.

"Who are you calling dullard, fishface!" Megan shouted. Blowhole sneered.

"Who are you calling fishface, dullard human!" he shouted back.

"I'm calling you fishface, fishface!" Megan shouted even louder. The other four groaned.

Megan was alway one to look danger in the face, laugh, then take a few punches. She would do the most crazy things sometimes, even put Caleb in a dress. If anyone was gonna get killed first, it was her. She was confident, sassy, and cocky...perhaps too cocky.

"I'll go Jackie Chan on your face!" she yelled. Everyone sighed and banged their heads on the cage wall. Was she ever going to give up!

Megan demonstrated by performing top-notch karate moves. she twisted and turned in midair. With her fists, she punched the air repeatedly. She kicked the air and chopped Caleb in the arm.

"Ow!" Caleb exclaimed. Megan laughed at him. Caleb growled and banged her head against the cage bars.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Megan said repeatedly.

**How will they escape? Review your guess now!**


End file.
